A Midnight Romance
by jadequeen1979
Summary: Tommy and Kira share a romantic evening by the beach.


This is my first attempt at a kirommy fanfiction. I don't own any rights to power rangers or any of the characters listed in the story below.

A Midnight Romance

Everyone stood around the good doctor's bed, as he lay fighting for his life, deep in a coma. Hoping...waiting for some sign of life from him, movement of an kind. To the loyal group of teens' dismay, their communicators began beeping, which would drag them from the side of their dear Dr. Oliver. "Oh great," Conner groaned, "Why now"  
They were all extremely worried about Dr. O the man they had grown so close to over the course of the school year. They immediately, yet reluctantly left to defend the small town of Reefside from yet another one of Mesogog's goons.

Kira, however purposely stayed behind, briefly. Out of all her comrades she had become closest to Dr. O, She had gradually, yet respectfully grown very fond of the gorgeous man that lay before her on the bed. With Dr. Oliver, unlike anyone else, Kira felt free to be herself around him, she felt safe and secure and knew he respected her as well. Kira reached her small hand out to caress and squeeze hes strong hand; and, before she realized what she was doing, she ever so gently brushed her lips against his. "Tommy, please don't leave me," She said her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

She turned away from the gorgeous man, reluctantly following the rest into battle. "It's about time you showed up," Conner joked. Kira paid no attention, but was lost in her own thoughts as she morphed into form and let out some anger. She just couldn't forget the sweet warmth of his lips and of course, the fear of losing him.

Ch. 2

Hayey returned to the hospital to check on Tommy's progress, only to find he wasn't there. The doctor entered the room to inform her that he had just left. Hayley knew, he had joined the others in battle. Dr. Oliver joined the other rangers, who were all to greatful for his assistance, for they were struggling immensely to fight this monster. After defeating the monster, Dr. O found himself in the midst of a group hug. "Dr.O,"the boys cried out in unison. "Are we glad to see you." Ethan interjected. "I'm so glad you're ok Dr. O," Kira said quietly, fighting hard to suppress her tears. "I was afraid that"  
"Shhhh" Tommy comforted Kira as he held her close to him. "I'm a fighter. It's going to take more than an evil white ranger to take me out." Tommy chuckled warmly and, to Kira's dismay, released her from his arms. "Actually," Tommy added later as an afterthought."I have never felt better."

Ch. 3

As they all relaxed in the lab, chatting and laughing; Tommy and Kira sat quietly, deep in thought. Tommy was sitting in his chair, Kira by the guys across from him. Kira looked up, realizing eyes were on her. As she did, she met the gaze of the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Blushing under his gaze, she shyly looked away. There was something different about her, Tommy wondered to himself as he looked at her with complete amazement. Sure he found her attractive, but there was something so much different about her than other girs. For one, she was undeniably mature beyond her years; but there was just so much more to her than her looks or maturity. He thought of them as good friends, he could talk to her; trust her. They had become good friends, but, Tommy realized that the feelings he was harboring for the gorgeous young woman was more than friendship....He loved her. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that she was the woman he wanted to share his life with. "Kira," Tommy finally spoke after a long silence. "Could you please assist me with getting beverages for everyone"  
"Sure, Dr. O," she replied, still blushing."No problem"  
Kira got up to follow him upstairs to the kitchen. Tommy pulled out bottles of water, opening one and handing it to Kira. "Kira," he began.  
"yeah?" Kira responded.  
"When I was lying in a coma, I seem to remember someone kissing me and confessing their love to me," he started watching her expression. "I could've been dreaming, but, I just hope it wasn't one of the guys"  
"Do you know anything about this?" He asked noticing her blush. Kira looked up at him "Dr. O," she began. " It wasn't one of the guys, I can assure you"  
"Was it you?" he asked knowing the answer.  
Kira nodded and looked away. "Are you mad?" she asked hesitantly. "I know I shouldn't have kissed you, being my teacher and all, but I did. I am 18 and it was just a kiss and I graduate in 2 weeks..." Kira was rambling trying to justify it. Tommy just watched her and listened. "I do love you," she said quietly looking at him with such love in her eyes. Tommy leaned over and kissed the beautiful girl that stood before him. Kira responded by wrapping her arms around the man she loved.

Ch.4 (A couple weeks have passed since the last chapter).

It was prom and Kira had just finished wowing the school yet again. As she packed up her guitar and headed out the door to leave, the dj took over. She could hear "Iris," by the Goo Goo Dolls playing from her car, which was just a junker that barely ran. Putting her keys in the ignition, and turning to find it dead and out of gas. She scounged around on the floor of the car looking for loose change. Not finding any she looked up to find Tommy looking at her.  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance?" he asked, looking stunning in the black tux he had worn. "My car won't start." Kira said frustrated.  
"Out of gas, eh?" Tommy asked. "How about I give you a ride?" He offered.  
"Thanks," Kira said relief registering on her face. Tommy opened her car door and held out his hand and pulled her out of her car. "How would you like to go somewhere quiet?" Tommy asked her and she nodded in response.  
Tommy opened the door to his car and she got in, closing the door he got in the driver's seat and started the black jeep.

Ch.5

Kira let out a sigh as Tommy stopped the car. "It's been a long day,"Tommy said, it was as if he could read her thoughts. She nodded,"Yes it has"  
"How would you like to stroll on the beach under the stars and the full moon?" Kira smiled. "Sounds wonderful"  
"Look around, my queen," Tommy gestured as he grabbed something from the back of the jeep and opened her door. "Ready?" he said looping her arm through his. She nodded. "Is that a picnic basket?" Kira asked nosily.  
"Yes it is beautiful," he responded as he lay a blanket on the ground as close to the water as he could get. Without them getting too wet. Tommy walked over to Kira and motioned for her to sit down, she was watching the ripply silver path the moon was making across the waters. Kira bent down to remove her shoes. "That's a good idea," Tommy said following suit and even slightly rolling up his pant legs. They enjoyed the feel of the cool sand on their feet.  
Kira looked back hearing a popping behind her. "Champagne?" he asked as he poured the bubbly liquid into a flute and handed it to her. Kira took the glass and sat down by Tommy on the blanket. "What's this all about?" Kira asked slowly sipping from her glass. "Wait!" Tommy said loudly as he grabbed the flute from her hand. "Don't drink that"  
Kira looked at him like he had lost his mind. "If you didn't want me to have it..."she began, but,was interupted by Tommy pulling what appeared to be a ring out of the glass. "Kira Ann Ford," Tommy said lovingly as he knelt on one knee beside her in the hand. Kira was standing after he had grabbed the champagne from her. Tommy reached out and gently took her left hand inhis. Kira looked down at him, tears streaming down her face as she realized what was happening. "I never met a woman like you, you are sweet and as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. You are my best friend and I love you more than words can express. My darling Kira, would you let me love and cherish you for the rest of our days? I would be truly honored if you would do me the honour of being my wife and my queen"  
Kira nodded as she knelt down beside him. "Yes, my love," Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for the most passionate yet sweetest kiss.

Ch. 6

Tommy, I can't believe we're actually doing this. Kira exclaimed. She was wearing a yellow dress with spaghetti straps, the hem falling just above her knees; as well as black strappy shoes and a black handbag. Tommy was wearing a suit with a yellow tie and handkerchief. In his boutonierr was a yellow rose. Tommy opened the door for his soon to be bride. "Ready?" Tommy asked as he helped her out of the jeep and they walked hand in hand into the Vegas wedding chapel. "Ready!" Kira replied planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"I love you so much!" Kira exclaimed.  
"I love you more." Tommy replied. It was the day after graduation and they had been impatient. Kira knew her parents would never understand. An hour later, they were husband and wife. They checked in to the MGM, where they also had a lovely dinner. They made their way up to the room where they shared a wonderful, blissful night making love until they could make love no more.  
Kira awoke the next morning in a heart shaped bed Kira's head was resting on Tommy's chest and relished in the comfort and warmth of their skin on skin contact. Tommy awoke from his sleep and kissed her ever so sweetly, "Good Morning, Mrs. Oliver"  
"Good Morning to you Dr. Oliver," she responded lovingly.

Ch. 7

A year later, a very pregnant, yet happy Kira and her husband walk hand in hand in the park behind Cyber Space. They had been walking for some time. It was late June and Kira's due date was only a couple of days away; yet she had been quite uncomfortable all night. Kira was wearing a pair of tommy's sweats and a yellow tank top. Most of her clothes didn't fit and hers were too tight. The shirt she wore was alittle to small and her abdomen was clearly sticking out like a sore thumb. "Tommy!" Kira shrieked, stopping abruptly. "What's wrong?" Tommy looked at the soaked pants she was wearing. "It's time!" Kira responded as a contraction took over her and she doubled over in pain.  
Tommy picked her up and quickly as possible got her in the jeep and sped away in the direction of the hospital. Tommy's hands were shaking as he helped her out of the car. "It's ok, daddy," Kira said, with a smile on her face which seconds later turned into a pained expression.  
Twenty six hours later Kira was greeted by the beautiful sound of their child crying in indignation for being forced out of her warm home. "It's a girl!" Tommy said his face beaming with pride as he held their daughter. Just a couple minutes later the doctor was laying another little one across her stomache. Tommy noticed immediately that it was a boy. "It's a boy!" he said happily, as he bent down to kiss his wife. "You have never looked more beautiful than you do just now Tommy said as the nurse handed Kira her beautiful son swaddled in a hospital blanket. "I am so blessed," Kira said with tears of joy in her eyes. Tommy leaned down to kiss his wife again.  
"We need names for these two." Tommy said.  
"I like Tommy," Kira said lovingly looking at her son then to Tommy. "Tommy Oliver, Jr"  
" I like Kira," Tommy said, with the hint of a joke in his voice. "Me too, but, that would be kind of wierd, don't you think?" Kira responded with a chuckle.  
"What about Anna?" Tommy suggested. "I like that," Kira spoke softly, her voice full of pride.

That's the end for now.  
Let me know what you think.  
jadequeen1979 


End file.
